Domain Of The Two Clam Bosses
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: In the first and tenth generations, they are two powerful individuals with the greatest respect for one another. But there was a hidden past of the Vongola that Sawada Setsuna wanted to tell Xanxus, even if he decided to leave her for it. Xfem!27, some Sfem!80, Bfem!59, Besterfem!Natsu, and theory story of Giotto and Ricardo's succession crisis. Remix of "The Clam's Domain".


AN: Gahh! I just can't help that this story could be infused with romance! I like Xfem!27 too much to not let them be a cute, almost lovey-dovely couple. (But of course I won't make Xanxus a fawning type of guy. More like a quiet, smug, blunt but clearly loving guy while avoiding being a complete a-hole. You can tell I have a love-hate relationship with shoujo.)

So I decided to do a remix of them being a couple spending the afternoon in the pool together. Adding a lot of Sfem!80 and some onesided Bfem!59 since I ship them too.

Also, I will discuss my interpretation on Giotto and Ricardo's relationship since it's still not made completely clear to me.

By the way, the lyrics to Free!'s opening theme really fits with Tsuna and Xanxus' relationship as well with Haruka and Rin. Find it in animelyrics under Free!

* * *

Domain of the Two Clam Bosses

It is hard to think about more training or work when the early summer afternoon is very beautiful.

Sawada Setsuna lies on her bed after a morning jog, breakfast, some paperwork that her Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayako helped manage, a light brunch with said guardian and Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takami, and then said rest.

She has been busy trying to keep her health well, as she gave up fighting about her position as Decima and accepted it. Because Xanxus, as lazy as the man is at times, wouldn't like her to be a weak leader in body and mind.

Thinking about him left Tsuna lighthearted and even amused. Before, she would dread the thought of being in the same room as the Varia leader. But over the past two years and so, Xanxus' anger about her mellowed considerably if not outright disappeared, and made him surprisingly pleasant company. It wasn't an instantaneous change, but something happened in the future that made Dino and Squalo rather wary to tell her, or it will cause some chaos for both of them. Just not in the way she expected.

This afternoon, Tsuna had nothing scheduled to do. So to the spirit of the weather, she decides to start packing a small tote of clothes and hair products before planning to go to the lap pools. Or that is what she will do if the man beside her let go first.

"Xanxus, I think we cuddled enough," That wouldn't be the strangest sentence Tsuna would say to Xanxus in private and **only** in private. If it was anyone else who spoke to Xanxus so informally. He would usually ignore them or leave them bruised somewhere. Most of time, its Squalo or Levi. But the boss-to-be is someone he grew to respect and love dearly.

Said man didn't want to let go yet, but of course it wouldn't be a gentleman of him if he kept her. "Hmm, fine." And did so, "why swimming?"

Tsuna stretches herself overhead, "well it's really hot today and swimming is a good way to cool down and exercise. It isn't the same as sitting around with the air condition on."

"…when did you get this active?" Xanxus inquired without expecting an answer, but Tsuna decided to give one anyway.

"Takami-chan and Lussuria-nee-chan encourage me, so my overall health is great. Physically, mentally, emotionally…." Tsuna fails to repress a laugh at her intended last point, not when the Vongola shark-dolphin incident is still memorable. Worse that Squalo took part in training it.

Xanxus fails to repress a smirk, "you convinced me." His tone lightly sarcastic, though true to follow with it. "So I'll join you."

"I would love your company, Xanxus." Tsuna said happily.

Like in her many Dame-Tsuna moments, she couldn't for the life of her swim before. She would freeze up at the thought of drowning, and pathetically flop around like a beached whale. She got over that fear by practicing rigorously, and became stronger with cutting through the water.

On her way out the door, she also sees Xanxus exiting his room. Re-dressed in his usual white long sleeved polo with tie, black dress pants, black tied leather boots, and black Varia "coat cape". The only difference is he's no longer wearing his tail hair ornament, and carrying a black sports bag. Tsuna could almost envision him heading to an elite sports college in that get up.

"You look handsome," Tsuna complimented and walks up beside him.

"Grazie, carissima decima." Xanxus said in a nonchalant yet oddly seductive tone. It's the accent.

They rode the lift down to the ground floor, exiting the main building.

Tsuna briefly glances behind to take a still awed feeling. Although the Varia HQ looks like an old castle, the interior possesses state of the art equipment and facilities the Vongola's best scientists and engineers have produced yet. Having lived in the beautiful building for a good while, Tsuna had a general idea of the layout. The exterior is great in size, but with sub levels and hidden passages, it is hardy to estimate it.

Lussuria was nice enough to give her a tour and exclaimed it was nice having the adorable, little boss-to-be around. Tsuna really likes Lussuria as her "nee-chan", even if Hayako-ojou gets objective with him touching her boss way too intimately.

Tsuna along with Xanxus headed to the swimming hall. The place doubles as a training area for Squalo and Takami if any flashes of inspiration for new Rain techniques comes up. And from the sound of loud splashes, both swordspersons were in the vicinity.

Walking inside, Tsuna was immediately hit with the scent of chlorinated water, the air cool from the slight rising precipitation and draft from the vents. It made Tsuna slightly shiver, to which Xanxus lightly held her from behind. Touching her gear ring.

"Natsumi, cambiare ad un manto" Xanxus said before stepping back. There was a chirp of acknowledgement from the sky lioness and transforms herself to the Mantello di Vongola Primo to dress on Tsuna. "Warm?"

"Yes," Tsuna felt her cheeks pink "thank you Xanxus."

"You know I don't like you feeling cold," Xanxus reminds her.

Tsuna felt a bit of sadness to that, "Yeah…"

"Tsuna! Xanxus! What brings you two here?" Yamamoto Takami, calls the two in her usually cheerful tone and walked off to them.

"VOOOI! We're not done with Versando Aghi Carcere (Pouring Needle Prison) Takami!" Squalo yelled, causing the hardened Rain Flame needles from multiple practice targets to be disturbed and break off. Seeing that she isn't coming back, the Varia officer sighs exasperatedly and follows.

The two young women were the first to meet with their Varia counterparts' just behind.

"I was hoping to go swimming with Xanxus today," Tsuna answers, only to feel embarrassed "are you and Squalo too busy training?"

"Hmm? Oh, we pretty much got the gist of the technique. So no harm done," Takami assures her. "You two can go ahead and change, I'll call Spanner's robots to help clean up." Takami nods to this understanding and walks to a wall mounted control panel to call them.

"Any complaints, shark trash?" Xanxus stated to his volume broken, second-in-command.

"Tch, fine." Squalo huffs, he carefully detaches and sheaths his Spatha, walks up to Takami, tilts her chin up to him and kisses her fully on the lips, cupping the back of her head. Tsuna blinks with more embarrassment and Xanxus the severe urge to roll his eyes.

Takami's eyes widen a bit, only to relax and shift more comfortably in Squalo's approach. This action is rather normal for them as Squalo made it clear a long time ago that he intends to marry and make her his, like their future selves did despite the rather hefty eight year age difference. Takami's time training with the future Squalo made it even more apparent as he would stop his built-in urge to hold and be affectionate for her older self, and his true wife. Takami knew it will tear him if she didn't survive the future and made it part of her resolve to be stronger for Tsuna.

And now…Squalo has that opportunity without the guilt of seeing another. The two of them broke apart, almost forgetting the audience of their bosses.

"I always kiss you "good job" after we train, I'm not breaking that ritual yet." The proud swordsman claims, running his right hand through long, damp, dark-brunette, high tail. His younger lover always kept her hair tied in public, and only his eyes are allowed see her wearing it down.

"Mm, of course Squalo, I won't either" Takami said happily, give a quick peck back. Squalo grins to this, he ceremoniously bridal carries the Tenth Rain Guardian pass Tsuna and Xanxus and to the change rooms.

Tsuna was about to follow them, but Xanxus pulls her to him in an intimate embrace, feeling even warmer. The Decima looks onto his usually sharp red wine eyes to be softer, maybe…uncertain?

'Xanxus…' Tsuna thought, she draws herself up with the taller man leaning down for their lips to meet. It was the same kiss they share in private, sometimes more passionate in drawing the others' breath. But this one is an assurance of her strength, when they nearly didn't have that future.

When they parted, Tsuna faced him with warm, but determined eyes, Xanxus didn't need to speak of what she wanted to tell him, and gives a smile that only the younger woman could draw out.

The two bosses enter the change rooms, the sound of the two Rain Flame users were a good distance from them, chatting out how they could add more power to the technique or possible follow ups after the needles. Even as established lovers, the two of them have such enlightening discussions like they were old friends. Tsuna thought it's heartwarming to have.

The change rooms were considered male by default since there were no female Varia officers, but just in case, there were privacy stalls for Tsuna or either of her guardians to use. Leaving herself to her thoughts, she looked back to her discussion a week ago.

In time, Tsuna became more comfortable in her own skin. Way back to her days in middle school, she knew that many of her peers have such poisonous attitudes with their own insecurities. Some direct their bullying to her since she was such an easy target, and damningly so. But with Reborn's help with "recruitment", her girl friendships with Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Hayako, Takami, I-Pin, Bianchi and Chrome flourished in the oddest ways imaginable. Each of them have unique strengths and quirks she couldn't help but admire and bring the best out of her.

And being put in a position of leadership with her Storm and Rain Guardians made her decisions much more important, like what she wants to propose to Xanxus.

As any conservative practice, expectation of the familial head marrying in the future and continuing the family line will always be brought into question. Tsuna knew it was something she needed to discuss with her predecessor and great-uncle Timoteo, so she arranged to speak with him in the Vongola's main house. Nono asked if Talbot and Kawahira could take part in the discussion, and by then Tsuna had the feeling they knew what she was planning. What they told her in that long meeting, created a flurry of emotions and revelations for her to consider.

"Tsuna," Xanxus said to her from outside the stall, "are you done dressing?"

"Mmm, I'm just about done. You go ahead with Bester and Natsumi." The sky lioness went out of the ring, slipped from the stall and stood by Xanxus. "She gets more used to getting wet and facing her other fears with Bester accompanying her."

"That's so," Xanxus hums in agreement, "Bester." The white sky lion exits the ring and Natsumi immediately changes to her larger "true" form and openly chirps and purrs before the other sky lion. The usually regal and fierce Bester responds with calm, deeper purrs in return, licking and rubbing against the lioness's jowl to neck and nape before the two ran off out to the water.

"Mai, mai, good to know your box animals get along." Takami compliments from behind the Varia leader, "Koujirou and Kasumi are the same with Alo. It must be a sign your relationship is great with Tsuna."

"Voi! Don't make my Rain Shark sound soft Takami. He's a vicious killer through and through." Squalo barks.

Xanxus steps in and gut punches the swordsman, making him kneel over, "but even with all that teeth, they still have a soft underbelly. Take it as a compliment, shark scum."

"Oh Squalo, hold still" Takami said, reaching a hand under his shirt and imbues some of her Rain flames to ease the pain. "You guys really know how to be rowdy."

Tsuna peaks out to see what happened, only to mentally sigh of why it still happens.

After Takami aided Squalo, the two Rain users exited the hall and back to the main building. Xanxus decided to wait for Tsuna instead of going ahead, since it was her idea and he was "tagging" along. Oh how the mighty have been "whipped".

"Done!" Tsuna calls and exited the stall. She dressed herself in an orange one piece sports swimsuit with a few white waves decorating it.

"You look cute," Xanxus complimented simply, with the younger woman thanking him, anyone who makes fun of him will fucking die.

Tsuna giggles at the sight of Natsumi trying to paddle along with a more comfortable Bester, the Liger polices her if she needed help, but with all the excitement and determination, Natsumi only kept on going.

"You're doing great Natsumi! Bester, still be careful with her okay?" Tsuna called to the two box animals. They both growled out in agreement.

Tsuna skims her foot on the five and one half metre diving pool, the cool surface ripples easily enveloped by the ever lapping waves.

In a sense, the water is like a tangible sky. It allows a person to move about freely while its very being embraces the person that doesn't fear it. She will descend through the stratosphere of a beautiful but equally dangerous world.

Tsuna heads to a lower diving platform below where Xanxus wanted to dive. She puts on her swimming goggles, took a few even breaths and dove hands first, for her frame to cut the surface. Another cutting splash above her follows.

The body of water easily cradles every part of their bodies, removing minuscule air bubbles that clung to their swimwear. Her long chestnut brown locks caught in a drifting mess as they further descend. Each second, the water pressure became harder to cope to, but still Tsuna let herself drift down until she and Xanxus touch the bottom.

Tsuna looks around the bare pool floor, crystal-like water surrounding them, drifting light currents similar to the wind.

She gazes before Xanxus, her heart steadying a feeling of undeniable attraction.

His olive skinned body was covered with scars from the incident ten years ago, and never fails to confuse her for another. His raven hair drifting to cover his eyes until he brushes it aside, the tinted lens of their goggles didn't deter from the familiar red irises, a confident smirk graces his lips.

Her breathlessness becoming both figurative and literal.

Xanxus sank faster due to his heavier, muscled frame but Tsuna wouldn't know due to how quickly he swam to her side. He gestures "up" for her to swim with him back to the surface, Tsuna nods in understanding. Together, they rose from the near six metre depth in an impossible, breakneck pace, the water almost looked like it was disturbed above.

Tsuna gasps and took deep breaths from what the Varia leader made her catch up to.

"You don't have that shark's abnormal lung capacity, but you did well holding out." Xanxus tells her.

Tsuna sighs a bit, while floating up beside him "I've done that before without much problem. I guess…I was distracted?"

The two of them exit the pool, heading to a bench to rest. Their box animals also decided to take a break with Bester policing the water with Natsumi held up and curled with him, both purring contently. Tsuna vocally "Awed" and thought it looked like a sweet scene.

"I tried different swimming styles with Lussuria's help, I could do the back and breast stroke well enough, but the butterfly is just too exhausting." Tsuna mentions.

"Part of the Varia training regimen is doing a four-hundred metre swim in the butterfly stroke." Xanxus tells her before taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Eh!?" Tsuna look at him with horror, only to relax to the idea "I guess that's the reason for Varia quality."

"Hm, why don't we try racing?" Xanxus asks her, "Hundred metres, freestyle, since I hate having to be restricted in how I swim."

"I would be at a great disadvantage, you're a lot stronger Xanxus" Tsuna argues.

"It's fine if you use your Dying Will, as long as we could swim together" Xanxus said, kissing her cheek before going to set the electronic timer.

Tsuna feels her face heat up only for her to smile after. Her temple lights a bright orange flame and eyes flash of determined amber. She trained herself to activate it without the help of the Dying Will Pills, as she had to be prepared in every situation. 'Kami, you're stubborn.'

Tsuna positions herself in the starting block like how Hayako instructed step-by-step. Her friend still had the habit of giving a lecture like the physics and technique behind diving and Tsuna would be completely lost. Luckily, she managed to figure it out with a few trials.

Taking their mark, she hear a resounding beep ringing in her ears and dove in a front arc. Her form dolphin kicking as she surfaces and floats herself above to a crawl. Her arms cut a break for her to glide into, and her legs to propel her body. Tsuna practiced to be comfortable in the water; each time, she let the body's embrace be a means to be stronger.

She had the feeling Xanxus has a natural acquaintance with water, as he made effortless strides through each alternating stroke, water practically parting for him to move forward. He had no fear in this domain, his very presence is of power and leadership, and not even his surroundings could stop him.

Their feet planted the wall to the final turn, she boosted a strong break and still matches with Xanxus.

This is the man Tsuna needs to be on par with, the man that earned her respect many times over. He is an important part of the Vongola's strength and she never liked to think he's suffering.

Because…she loves him with all her heart.

Just a fingertip away, both of them managed to touch the wall at once. They tied.

"Good race," Tsuna complimented with her orange flame retreating, "I guess I need to train harder to match you without my Dying Will."

"Maybe,"' Xanxus said, he lifts the floating lane marker to enter to hers. He held her close to him, her body much warmer than the one that cradles them. Tsuna leans in the intimate gesture and lets her guard down, she knew he wouldn't try to hurt her anymore and lightly held him in return.

Throughout a good portion of the afternoon, the two of them tried to race in the different swimming styles outside Tsuna's dreaded butterfly, much to her other's amusement. It was about a quarter to six.

"Xanxus…I've been meaning to tell you something," Tsuna opens up, walking beside him back to the headquarters.

"Hmm?" Xanxus raises a brow to her pondering.

"It's…something best discussed in private. May we speak in your room before we dine?" Tsuna asks, albeit tentative.

It wasn't abnormal of them to have discussions alone, sometimes over a private dinner at least once or twice a week, with Xanxus usually asking her. Even so, the Varia leader hoped it wasn't something concerning, "It's a date then."

The moment after, Tsuna's cellphone rang to the song "Hikari Sasu Niwa". The piano piece was a collaboration personally played by Hayako and Belphegor, although the former was very reluctant to ask the Varia officer since her sister wasn't around to help at the time. (Eat your heart out Tamaki Suoh, even though you were around longer and I love you very much XD.)

Answering the call, her title sounded from her Storm Guardian. "Juudaime" Gokudera Hayako calls her, "I overheard from Takami and the bullhorn Squalo you're swimming. Are you going to be running late?"

"Hayako-ojou! Xanxus and I were just heading back. Um…we need to discuss something in private, so we'll come to dinner shortly after." Tsuna told her apologetically.

"Oh it's fine Juudaime, what would you and Xanxus want?" Before, Hayako would be very "fan girlish" toward her boss since Tsuna was very gutsy to save her from her own dynamite when she first antagonized her. As a year and a half went on, her desire to protect Tsuna as a big sister grew exponentially. Hayako viewed the world as unfair and unpleasant when her blood mother Lavina was kept away from her and they never knew each other well before her untimely death. She became so much of a cynic that she didn't value her own safety if it meant she would lose on Tsuna's sake. Tsuna thankfully snapped her out of that fatalistic dilemma, or she would have been critically injured from the end of the Storm Ring Battle with her "former" enemy, and carried it out in the mission to save the future.

Hayako understood she needed to live a full life not just for her beloved boss, but her fellow guardians and her own sake…if only a certain pretender prince would leave her alone first.

"Just a moment," Tsuna excuses Hayako before asking Xanxus about the food. The sound of Tsuna's phone having a distinct 'Ushishishishi, Hayako-hime…' and 'get the hell out, Prince Rip-off!' not long after. Tsuna returns to her phone, still tentatively telling her friend the requested food. Hayako repeated just to double check.

"Got it Juudaime, you can count on me, and have a nice evening." Hayako greets with her old fan girlish zest.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Hayako-ojou," Tsuna returns before the call ended, leaving her to sigh for the umpteenth time today.

Without any further incident, Tsuna made it to her bedroom to drop off laundry she will do later. She will inevitably become boss, but she will stick to whatever domestic normalcy she can until then. Inheriting an obscene amount of money, technological and military power, connections to political, royal, supernatural individuals, added to living in a castle housed by "you're dead before you could blink" assassins is the very opposite end of being normal…she needs more laundry.

Speaking of clothes, Tsuna needed to pick out what to wear to set the tone of the discussion. It's nether too casual nor too formal, comfortable and familiar with a slight edge to it. So Tsuna dresses herself in a white lace dress, thigh length shorts, and a pair of simple black slippers. Her hair done in messy bun.

Tsuna felt her heart beat out before she knocks on Xanxus' door, "Xanxus? I'm here," and waits for him to signal her in.

Hearing it, Xanxus hid a special sky-flame locked box in his desk and made his way to answer the younger woman. Opening the door, his breath caught in his throat seeing her blush and smile sweetly at him, albeit a bit of nervousness in her eyes. "Come in, Tsuna," he said and completely opens the door.

Xanxus then leans back on the couch, a foot propped on the Ottoman, and beckons Tsuna to sit beside him. Tsuna scoffs and follows his lead, Xanxus brushes stray locks of hair away, giving her a kiss on the cheek and more around the junction of her neck and shoulders, causing her to moan and even giggle. Xanxus caught the lingering scent of water lilies on Tsuna's skin while Tsuna caught the spicy notes of Xanxus' cologne, they kissed each other before parting.

"Want do you want to tell me, Sawada Setsuna?" Xanxus said in a low whisper, composing himself to be serious.

Tsuna smiles sadly and her gaze softening further "I need you to hear what Talbot and Kawahira-san told me, a hidden part of my ancestry that could determine whether you still want to see me as Decima."

Xanxus' eyes visibly widen at what she meant, but didn't want to jump to conclusions before she could explain. He nodded, "I'll listen."

Tsuna breathed deeply before starting, "During the first succession crisis, my ancestor Giotto and Vongola Secondo Ricardo were at odd of each other of how the Vongola was run. We know that Daemon Spade was responsible for Giotto's exile because of the voluntary restraint in military power, costing his lover Elena's life." Tsuna pauses at the unfortunate event, and continues, "But a large portion of the story was still missing, the succession of Ricardo was literally impossible at the time, not because of ideologies, but because Giotto and Ricardo…never shared the same genetic blood."

Xanxus was at a lost. The first and second generation Vongola weren't related? "Then…how?" It was all the Varia leader could ask.

"…Giotto and Ricardo were family in a relative sense. Because Ricardo's family was very powerful in terms of fighting ability and wealth, an arranged marriage was created between Giotto's famiglia "The Vongola" and Ricardo's famiglia "The Sole Aquila" (Sun Eagle). Giotto was to be married to Ricardo's younger sister and my ancestral grandmother, Sira Maria. She was the reason the darkness of the Vongola was possible through her older brother."

Tsuna felt her eyes start to gloss and blinks her stray tears to fall, it wasn't the complete truth and she did it because of love.

Xanxus gently wipes them from her cheeks, "elaborate, who are the Sole Aquila, Setsuna?"

Tsuna nods to his question, "The Sole Aquila were a powerful familgia because the head family and their recruited members were born and skilled with Sun Flames, added to combat, negotiation, infiltration, medicine, and everything in-between. Because of their reputation, they were aptly referred as "Angels of Death" because they could power up their bodies with a glowing "heavenly" aura and heal those in need. But they rarely use those abilities because they were so proficient in their work. The Famiglia were everything that makes a deadly assassination guild, and in a sense were the first generation Varia with Ricardo as their eventual leader, but not until it merged."

"So history does repeat itself." Xanxus couldn't help but smirk bitterly, "Secondo wasn't born with Sun Flames, so I'm guessing he was treated as the black sheep in the family?"

Tsuna lightly clenches her dress "Unfortunately yes, Ricardo and Maria were both born with the Sky Flame in the very beginning, but the nature of their flames were polar opposites. Ricardo with the Storm Harmonized with his Sky, the Flame of Wrath. And Maria with the Sun Harmonized with her Sky, the Flame of Prosperity. In the discovery of his flame, Ricardo was considered unfit to become the head of the Sole Aquila because all his flame could do is destroy anything in its path. His sister became head by default, having so much untapped potential that she could easily match with her brother. However, she couldn't stomach the pressure of inheriting such a responsibility, when she felt her brother would be a more capable leader, even remarking his name bearing that distinction. Because of the obvious dilemma in succession, the third option of a merger with the Vongola was arranged. The cruel irony of this arrangement was that it was Daemon who mentions the family for Giotto to meet, telling him the head of the family being a woman about three to four years younger than Giotto, for a possible marriage of power as well as love to bloom between them like he and Elena have."

A happier smile graces Tsuna's lips, Xanxus had the feeling that there was something good to tell, "The first time Giotto and Maria met was what every romantic would dream of, the feeling that you've met your soul mate, your twin flame. The man or woman you want to keep and be close to, and spend the rest of your life with." Tsuna knew she was gushing too much about romance in front of Xanxus and moves on, "The attraction was mutable between them, and later proved to be a very compatible marriage with beliefs and power. The winged clam on the Vongola emblem is actually a lasting tribute to the merger's origins. Giotto heard of his brother-in-law's position before the merger and wanted to give him the opportunity to be the head of his independent assassination squad, and be in charge of the most dangerous missions even his Guardians will have trouble with. As much as Giotto wanted to be a complete pacifist, there were things even he needed hands to be bloodied in a sense of self-contempt. At the time, Ricardo was content with that role and followed through with it without any problem. Maria felt inspired by what her beloved husband and brother did for their family and strengthened herself to the potential she was always told to have, to the point of having the title "Secondo Prima" without any objections to it. But like any family, there were problems that the surface couldn't show until it was too late."

"It started before the weakening of military influence, wasn't it?" Xanxus inquired.

"Yes, as much as Ricardo tried, he still festered a poisonous envy toward his sister since they were children. Like he was born to be the comparison to her status as a blessed child, when he could equally run their family in the beginning. But even so, he loves his sister as much as he envied her, as she was his only other blood family. But the breaking point to it was the same as Daemon, when an ambush resulted to Elena's death. He knew Maria and Elena were like the best of friends when they lived together in the headquarters, even asking Elena to be the godmother of her children with Giotto when Maria found out she was expecting. Maria became distressed at the news but eventually became at peace with the nature of power being used to help and to take. Daemon and Ricardo couldn't let this this tragedy go unpunished, when they both plotted a takeover of how the Vongola should be run. Giotto was very reluctant to harm them because he loved them as if they were his brothers, but he was also conflicted with them using the power of the Vongola Rings as a means to unlock the untold power… Xanxus…"

Tsuna stopped her story to look at him sadly and seriously, Xanxus didn't know what else to expect, "The true power of the Sky Vongola Gear is still not completely unlocked." Tsuna gently held the older man's face in her hands, giving him a promised gaze "Half of it is still dormant and that power is what I want to give you. You can become Vongola Decimo."

Xanxus is still left floored with the very cryptic words, he could be Decimo? And even if he could, does that mean Tsuna wants to back away from this life and be away from him? No…that couldn't be, he didn't want to lose her like his other self did.

"You still haven't told me how this is possible." Xanxus said calmly, but inside he was more like an endless storm of worry.

Tsuna let go of his face, "…Giotto sealed the power of the Vongola Rings, but he wasn't the only one that did. The Sky Ring was originally two halves of a whole with equal strength, both have even greater power to Giotto's "Original Ring". His wife was responsible for neutralizing the light and dark halves of the Sky Ring by combining them and taking half its power, Giotto further weakened it to the power of Rings Ricardo inherited. Like the Vongola Sin and Penalty, a portion of blood called the Vongola Exile was used from Maria. The blood of the exile had three purposes, it was used to seal or unlock the power of the Vongola Sky Ring, and give anyone outside Giotto's bloodline like Ricardo and his descendants the ability to use the ring when it was once impossible. In exchange for sealing such a power, Giotto and Maria made a contract with the Vendice to keep a vial of the Vongola Exile and removing Maria's existence from the memories of everyone who knew her before the deal, until the Arcobaleno System was destroyed. Her friends, her brother, her husband's Guardians, everyone except him, the Vendice, and Kawahira-san. She couldn't choose between her brother and her husband, and because of her decision, her husband joined in her exile from their Italian home to a new life in Japan, and Daemon with the lead of Ricardo brought forth the darkness. The relations with Giotto and Ricardo were re-written as cousins and everything else followed after. But now…the contract is fulfilled, Bermuda gave the Vongola Exile to Talbot as a thank you for ending the Arcobaleno Curse System. Talbot said if I wanted to give the Vongola's power to someone outside the bloodline, I have that opportunity."

After the exhausting tale, settles herself against the couch. Tsuna knew she had to tell Xanxus it was possible for him to gain the title of Decimo and leave her if that was what he wanted. It would be heartbreaking if he did decide to, but she loved him enough to sacrifice her wish to be with him.

"Xanxus, if you still want to be Decimo-" Tsuna started to say, only for the man to hold her tight and kiss her fully on the lips. Her thoughts hazed as she deepens the kiss with so much want and passion. Tsuna felt her lover's heart pounding where she touches him, his actions still so tender in this heated moment.

When they parted, she saw an undeniable love in his eyes. "Tsuna…" Xanxus whispered again, giving her a light peck before continuing "I was honestly afraid you wanted to leave me. I was given memories of a man who only wanted power, and he regretted every day the woman he refused to admit loving, loved another man and later "killed" without warning. I could live without the power of the Vongola if it meant I couldn't see you again. But for you to offer me the same power with so much trust, to a man who once resisted everything you stood for, then…" he held Tsuna to his chest.

"I accept your offer to be "Secondo Decimo" but I do not want to rule alone" Xanxus claims. "I'm still a very selfish man. I know you're independent and you can live without me, but I want you to need despite that. I want...to protect you and everything precious to both of us, mio amore."

Tsuna still can't help but feel lighthearted and in a word special. Xanxus has really opened himself in ways nobody thought was possible, but she should know better by looking at herself nearly four years ago "I never wanted to leave you Xanxus, I love you with all my heart" Tsuna whispered with the utmost devotion, "I may be powerful, but with you...I feel invincible."

"Maybe that's the true fate of my name," Xanxus openly muses to her, the two tenths of a family harbouring light and darkness. "And if your ancestry is any indication, you were meant to have a powerful person by your side."

He and the woman in his arms will be married in the future, and he wanted to make it worth their while. They stayed in each other's arms for a long moment, before they knew they had to leave for dinner.

"I need to find a pair of scissors," Xanxus said to his precious Decima, "that shark fucking needs a good trim."

Tsuna sighed for the infinite time, her family will definitely need more growing up to do.


End file.
